miraculousladybugfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Befana/Transcripción Castellana
[ Tema Musical ]'' ' ---- ''Escena:Habitación de Marinette Tikki y Marinette están hablando. ---- Tikki: ¡Marinette, es un día muy especial! Marinette: (Arreglando su ropa) Sí, Tikki. Sí que lo es. No me llaman. (Marinette sube a la azotea de su edificio) Tikki: Hay un ritual que los Kwamis tenemos en días así. Marinette: (Marinette no le presta atención a Tikki) ¿Ah, sí? ¡Es genial! Tikki: Quizá los humanos nos guste el ritual. Tal vez ni os hacerle darles en los cumpleaños. Marinette: Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Me has hecho un regalo? Tikki: Una especialidad Kwami. Marinette: Oh, ¡me encanta! ¿Qué es? Tikki: (Tikki escupe un poco de baba en la mano de Marinette) ¡Cumpleaños prodigioso! Marinette: (Marinette mira sus manos, asqueada) Tikki: Oh, no. No te gusta, ¿verdad? Marinette: ¡Sí, sí, sí, me encanta, es precioso! Es muy... ¿qué es? Tikki: Un kwagatama. Un gran símbolo de amistad entre los Kwamis, tomamos un cabello de nuestros prodigios y los juntamos con los prodigios antiguos. Luego cultivamos, una reseña mágica unos meses, y... Marinette: (Marinette deja de prestarle atención a Tikki, para ver en su celular si alguien le llama) Tikki: (Con una mirada desilusionada) Sé que no lo dirás por si hieres mis sentimientos, pero es obvio que no te gusta. Marinette: Perdón, Tikki. Me encanta tu regalo es solo que Alya tenía que haberme llamado ya, habíamos quedado llamar a sus hermanas al dentista, hoy a las cuatro. Tikki: Entonces los humanos celebráis los cumpleaños... ¿Yendo al dentista? Marinette: No, claro que no, Tikki. Es un código secreto. Me van hacer una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños. Tikki: Pero, ¿cómo va ser una sorpresa, si ya lo sabes? Marinette: Las sorpresas van así. Tú ya lo sabes, pero finges que no, así no se la arruinas a los que la organizan. Tikki: ¿Y el dentista? Marinette: ¡Es una excusa! Mira, Alya va fingir se va el dentista. ¡Pero en realidad, me va llevar mi fiesta sorpresa! Tikki: ¿Y si no es así? Marinette: Imposible. Son demasiadas señales, Tikki. ---- Escena:Colegio Françoise Dupont. Flasback. Los casilleros. ---- Marinette: Pillé a Juleka con la bomba de la bici. Juleka: No. Sí, vale. Estaba... (Marinette se retira) ---- Escena:Habitación de Marinette Marinette se baja las escaleras. ---- Tikki: ¿Y si Juleka tiene una bici? Marinette: No, Tikki. Está claro que quería utilizar la bomba para inflar los globos. ¡Una fiesta sorpresa debe tener globos! (Se sienta en el colchón) Además, ayer pillé a Nino escuchando mi canción favorita. Tikki: ¿Y si también es su canción favorita? Marinette: ¿Es una broma? ¡La odia! ¡Él nunca lo escucharía a menos que esté haciendo una playlist para mi fiesta! Elemental. ---- Escena:Salón de clase de Miss Bustier. Flashback. Alya habla con Adrián. ---- Marinette: Vale, si no me crees, ¿por qué Alya hablaba de escondidas con Adrián? ¿eh? Adrián: Ah- Si, Alya. Conozco un dentista muy bueno. Mira, aquí está su número de teléfono. ---- Escena:Habitación de Marinette. ---- Marinette: O sea, ¡Que él va estar ahí! Tikki: O que Alya va llevar a sus hermanas al dentista de Adrián. (Marinette se ha desmayado) Marinette: Vale. ¿Sabes qué? Hay una manera segura de saber si están preparando una fiesta sorpresa. ---- Escena:La Pastelería. ---- Marinette: (susurrando a Tikki) Mira sus caras. (Se abre la puerta) ¡Mamá, Papá! ¿Sabéis algo de una fiesta que me está preparando a Alya? (Observa que hacen el decorado a la larga tarta. El padre de Marinette esconde el basurero y Sabine y él disimulan) Tom: ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? ¿Quién es Alya, cariño? Sabrine: Está sobreactuando se refiere a su mejor amiga. Tom: ¿Alya? ¡Claro, Alya! Hace años que no la vemos. (Ríe nervioso) Marinette: (a Tikki) ¿Ves? Los padres siempre saben si hay una fiesta sorpresa. (Suena la campana) ¡Y ahora, al otro lado de la puerta, mira quien viene recogerle! Justo a tiempo es... (Se abre la puerta) ¿Abuela? Tom: (se asoma la cabeza) ¿Mamá? Sabine: (se asoma la cabeza) ¿Gina? (Marinette se ríe y abraza la abuelita, Gina Dupain) Gina: (se sube las gafas y habla con Italiano) ¿Marinetta? ¡Estás muy alta para tu edad! ¿Llegó mi carta de Patagonia? Marinette: ¡Sí! Y las de Australia, Balí, y Estonia! ¿En serio te persiguió un oso? Gina: (Riendo) Sí. Pero al final nos hicimos amigos. Tom: Mamá. Es un cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas? Gina: ¿Porque crees que he venido? (Marinette le da el paquete dentro del casco de la motocicleta) ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi hada! ¡Me lo han hecho mis amigas esquimales para celebrar que has cumplido 10 años! Tom: Son 14. Gina: El tiempo vuela. (Marinette abre el paquete y la camisa dentro del buho muy pequeño) No pase nada. Preguntare a mis amigas y pueden hacerte otro. Marinette: ¡No, no, es genial! Lo arreglare. Es perfecto, abuela. Gracias. Gina: ¡Tu abuelita te ha traido tus caramelos favoritos! (le toma la mano de Marinette) Marinette: ¡Ah! Gina: Te sigue gustando, ¿no? Marinette: Si, si, claro... Gina: ¡Y eso no es todo, mi hada! ¡Pasaremos un dia genial tu y yo! Como la ultima vez. Montaremos en el tio-vivo, luego al zoo, luego- Tom: ¿Uh, mamá? ¿Puedo comentarte una cosita? En privado. Gina: ¿Que, Tom? ¿Que ya le conozco a mi Marinetta porque siempre estoy viajando? Tom: ¡No, mamá! Es solo que- Gina: Crees que no quiero pasarle el tiempo con su abuela, ¿es eso? Marinette: ¡No, quiero pasar tiempo contigo! Ademas, aun no son las cuatro. Gina: Mira. ¿Has oido? ¡Vámonos, Marinetta! ¡A pasarlo bomba! (Marinette sale en la casa) ---- Escena:Marinette y Gina va a dar la vuelta al Paris, primero al tio-vivo, luego al zoo, final en el Puente de las Artes. ---- (Gina está recibiendo helado para ella y Marinette, que pretende para comer las tartas y constantemente comprobar el telefono) Marinette: Ya son las cuatro. Tienes razon. He sacado conclusiones, pero no hay ninguna fiesta sorpresa. (ella escupe otro caramelo en el envoltura y pone en la lata) Tikki: ¿Pues dile a tu abuela que no te gusta sus caramelos? Marinette: No quiero evirla. No las vemos muy amenudo. (El telefono de Marinette suena y Marinette se sorprende) ¿Alya? ---- Escena:Parque. ---- (Alya, Kim, Nathaniel, y Juleka se hincha los globos y las tres tablas) Alya: Perdon, voy tarde. ¿Nos vemos en el parque? Luego-''(se pare el globo Kim el globo va explotar, dar golpes vuelve a Nathaniel y Juleka esta inmutado. Alya continua llamando)'' -luego iremos directamente al, dentista. ---- Escena:El Puente de las Artes. ---- Marinette: ¡Si, si! ¡Claro! ¡Al dentista! ¡Claro! (risa) ¡Voy para alla! (se levanta vuelve a Gina) Lo siento mucho, abuela. Tengo que ir al dentista con Alya... Gina: ¿Seguro que no quieres que ir al dentista en tu cumpleaños? ¡Aun tengo que llevarte a ver los trenes de la Gare de Lyon! Marinette: Bueno, es que Alya tiene dos hermanas gemelas y como son dos, ya sabes, ayudo a Alya y... Pero, ¿que estoy diciendo? Esto es solo una excusa. Sabes lo que creo que Alya esta preparandome una fiesta sorpresa y... Gina: Lo entiendo, mi hada. No te preocupes por mi. Corre y ve con... es amiga tuya. Marinette: ¿Esta segura? Gina: Ve. Yo me termino esto. Nos veremos despues. Marinette: (abraza a Gina) Gracias. (corre y saluda a Gina en el puente) ¡Eres la mejor abuela del mundo! ---- Escena:Pasteleria. ---- (Tom se hace la tarta) Sabine: ¿Tom, la moto, ya han vuelto, Marinette no puede ver la tarta! (Tom que no cunda el panico, observa que hacen esconde el basurero otra vez) Sabine: ¿Gina y Marinette? Gina: Tom lo dijo. Es demasiado mayor para pasar el tiempo con su abuela... Sabine: ¿Que? ¡No, no, no, no! Él no dijo eso. Gina: Eres muy amable, Sabine. Pero ya no me importa. Es así. Estaré arriba si me necesitan. (sube las escaleras) Sabine: Deberias ir hablar con tu madre esta... (la tarta en el basurero) ¡Oh, no! Tom: ¡Lo se, y casi me he quedado sin tiempo! Sabine: Vale, te ayudare. ¡Lo haremos, y nos llevareoms alli a la fiesta! ---- Escena:Parque. ---- (Alya con los ojos vendados a Marinette la fiesta sorpresa, y el especialista con Adrián) ---- Escena:Habitacion de Marinette. ---- (Gina mira la lata de Befana dulce a Marinette) ---- Escena:Parque. ---- (Marinette le toma el libro a Mylène y se abraza) ---- Escena:Habitacion de Marinette. ---- (Gina mira la camisa a Marinette y se oye los caramelos, diseña a Marinette no la escuche) ---- Escena:Guarida de Lepidóptero se abre la ventana. ---- Lepidóptero: ¿Hay algo mas poderoso que una abuela abandonada por su propia nieta? La mezcla perfecta entre decepción y malentendido. (La mariposa se convierte el akuma) Vuela, mi pequeño akuma y demonizala! (El akuma vuela sobre Paris) ---- Escena:Habitacion de Marinette. El akuma vuela la ventana de Marinette se abre y hechiza el caramelo. ---- Lepidóptero: Befana, soy Lepidóptero. quiero recuperar tu poder materiarcal de abuela. Usaras esos caramelos para recompensar a los buenos y castigar a los malos. ¡A mi me recompensarascon los prodigios de esos dos niñitos molestos, Ladybug y Cat Noir! Gina: Muy bien, Lepidóptero. Es hora de darles una leccion a todos. (se transforma en Befana) ---- Escena:Pasteleria. ---- (Tom y Sabine se han terminado la tercera tarta por asperja y fresas. Sabine sienta el hombro de Tom) Sabine: ¡Bien hecho, cariño! ¡Ya podemos irnos, la fiesta nos espera! Tom: Oh, espera, avisemos a mamá. (Befana vuela a la pasteleria se abe la puerta en la moto) Befana: Travieso. No me digas lo que hay que hacer. Tom: ¡Mamá...! (desliza el rodillo se cae y la tercera tarta en el basurero otra vez) Befana: (se rie y su arma de caramelo) ¿Sabes lo que les traen a los traviesos? (desliza el cilindro y se dispara a Tom, se convierte el carbon) ¡Carbon! Tu no tienes nada que tener, mi hada. (va a rodar el cilindro de caramelo blanco) Siempre ha sido bueno conmigo. (dispara a Sabine, se convierte una hada) Ahora dime, Marinetta no esta en el dentista, ¿verdad? Sabine: No, señor. Befana: ¡Llevame con ella! ---- Escena:Parque. ---- Adrian: Felicidades, Marinette. (Marinette abre la boca, en el pequeño azul caja con su mano, la mano de Alya se cierra la boca) Alya: ¡Abrelo, chica! (Marinette sonrie pero antes de abrir el regalo de Adrián, Escucha la voz de Befana) Befana: (llega cantando "La Donna è Mobile") Marinette: ¿Abuela? Befana: Mentiste a tu abuela, Marinetta. (Adrián corre esconde en el fondo, Befana esta hablado) Marinette: No, yo... no sabia que Alya me preparada esta fiesta. Alya: Dice la verdad. Befana: ¿Y esos caramelos que fingias comer? Marinette: Lo siento, abuela. Es que no queria ponerte triste. Befana: Ya no soy tu abuela. ¡Y ahora en adelante solo sere Befana! ¡Y voy a castigarte por todas esas mentiras! (ella intenta disparar a Marinette, pero Mylène se convierte el carbon) Marinette: ¡No! (Adrián esconde en el arbol y Plagg sale la chaqueta) Plagg: ¡Ni siquiera empezado a buffet! Adrián: ¡La fiesta ha acabado, amigo! 'de Transformacion Adrián: ¡Plagg, garras fuera! (Adrián se transforma en Cat Noir) Befana: Desde mal educacion irte mientras Befana te habla. (Toca el arma de caramelo con su baston de Cat Noir) Cat Noir: Eh, no sera que huviera abuela tan malas. Befana: Vas a estar muy guapo de blanco, pequeño gatito. (se rueda el cilindro del caramelo otra vez dispara a Cat Noir, lo esquiva) Cat Noir: Eh, no me convence, me gusta mas el negro. Me resalta los ojos, ¿no crees? (Lo esquiva mas por el caramelo de Befana) Befana: (el hada de Sabine) ¡Ocupate de ese gatito molesto! (El hada Sabine vuela hacia Cat Noir, lo esquiva) Cat Noir: Eh, las hadas son buenas! (Sabine van a atacar y ellos van en el techo) Befana: (dispara el carbon se corre a Marinette) ¡Tu tampoco te vas a librar, Marinetta! (Marinette tropieza y el regalo de Adrián, se convierte el carbon) ¡No te mereces todos esos regalos, mocosa consentida! Lo que en realidad te mereces es... (se dispara el caramelo otra vez, pero sin municion, la caja de caramelo se vaciar con su arma) Tranquila, tendras lo que te mereces. Marinette: (se oculta debajo de la mesa) No es asi como imaginaba mi cumpleaños. Tikki: (La mesa se convierte el carbon) ¡Transformate! (Marinette sale y esconde otra vez) Befana: ¿Solo merientes a mi? Marinette: ¡Cat Noir! Cat Noir: ¡Aguanta, ya voy! (va atacar otra vez) Pronto. Befana: (Marinette esconda el altavoz y se convierte el carbon) Tu tambien mientes a tus padres y a tus amigos, ¿eh? Alya: (Esconde los arbustos) ¡Hay que ayudarla! Befana: Ahora voy a enseñarte una lección. (Alya lanza los platos) Alya: ¡Marinette no es una mentirosa! Befana: ¡Alguien deberia enseñarte modales! (Se dispara a Alya se convierte el carbon) Marinette: ¡Alya! (Kim va a saltar a Befana y coge el caramelo, pero se convierte el carbon) Marinette: ¡No, Kim! Befana: ¡Eso os pasa por robarle caramelos, mocosos mal educados! Rose: ¡Deja ya a Marinette! ¡Es la persona mas amable del mundo! Befana: ¡Tu eres una grosera para hablarle sin permiso! Por otro lado, es muy noble que defiendas a tu amiga. Bien, te voy a convertir en un hada. (Se vuelva Rose en otro blanco de hada) Te vas ayudar a educar a tu amiga. (se rie) Marinette: ¡Tikki, punt...! (Sabine fallo los arboles y Cat Noir llega) Cat Noir: Perdon a la espera. Busquemos otro escondite ¿vale? (lleva a Marinette con su baston) Befana: ¡Marinetta se escapa con el gatito! ¡Atrapadlos! (Las hadas recibo las ordenes, pero se captura las banderas necesita los amigos de Marinette) Juleka: ¡Dejalo en paz! Max: ¡No la va hacer daño! Befana: ¿Es asi como lo vais a vuestros mayores? Que mal educado. (Lo han conviertidos en el carbon, libera las hadas) Asi aprendereis estar calladitos. ---- Escena:El techo de las Calles de Paris, Cat Noir lleva a Marinette. ---- Cat Noir: Deben ser muy buenas y tus amigos te protegen asi. ¿Que pasa con tu abuela? Marinette: Quiere pasar mas tiempo conmigo. ---- Escena:Torre Eiffel Cat Noir deja a Marinette debajo de la Torre. ---- Cat Noir: Tranquila. seguro que recuperaras a tu abuela. Oh, nunca me olvido. Feliz cumpleaños. Marinette: Gracias, Cat Noir. (Cat Noir se va y Marinette sale la chaqueta a Tikki) Marinette: ¡Es hora de salvar a mi abuela! de Transformación Marinette: ¡Tikki, puntos fuera! (Marinette se transforms en Ladybug) ---- Escena:Las Calles de Paris. ---- Befana: (Cantando "La Donna è Mobile", dar vueltas del acidente literalmente y el chico burla la chica se convierta el carbon, vuelva Jean Duparc convierta el hada los ayudantes y el bebe se dispara convierta hada para salvar al pequeño gato. Las hadas unete a ella, y hombre del coche se convierte el carbon. Va a chocar contra la moto con el baston de Cat Noir) Cat Noir: (cantar la melodia a Befana) Aparecio Cat Noir como es normal, (para de cantar) ¿Que rima con eso? Ladybug: (llega y termina el cancion) ¡Luchar con Ladybug contra el mal! Cat Noir: ¡Pues claro! ¡Muy bien, bichito! Lepidóptero: (El simbolo de la mariposa a Befana) ¡Ladybug se ha unido a la fiesta! ¡Traeme sus prodigios, Befana! Befana: ¡Y la palabra magica! Lepidóptero: ... Por favor. Befana: ¡Mucho mejor, Lepidóptero! (apunta a Cat Noir) ¡Ladronzuelo! ¿Donde esta Marinetta? Cat Noir: Es un secreta. Ladybug: Cuidado, o vamos a castigarte. Befana: Ocupaos de esos dos. (Las hadas de Befana empieza atacar a Ladybug y Cat Noir, lo han esquivado) Befana: ¿Que hace el gatito ladron cuando se ve amenazado? (se pare la Torre Eiffel) ¡Trepa! (Befana salta en la moto y se dirige a la Torre Eiffel) Cat Noir: ¡No le blina a la Torre Eiffel! Ladybug: ¿Por que no? Cat Noir: ¿Por que hay escondo a su nieta? Ladybug: ¡No espera...! (Tapa la boca en su mano. Le persigue a Cat Noir) ---- Escena:Torre Eiffel. ---- Befana: (volando hacia la Torre) ¿Hola, Marinetta? Befana tiene una sorpresa para ti! (Cat Noir monta la moto) Cat Noir: ¿Puedo montarme? Tu nieta no esta aqui. Te enseñare el camino. (coge el volante de la moto) Befana: ¡No se admiten mascotas! (Desliza la moto y suelta a Cat Noir va a caer) Que insecto tan dulce eres. ¡Serias un hada perfecta! (dispara el hada a Ladybug y Cat Noir, lo han esquivando) Ladybug: Muchas gracias, pero no. Befana: ¡No puedes rechazar un regalo, pequeña duendecilla! ¡Encargaos del gatito hadas, yo castigare a esta mocosa con lunares! (Las hadas comienza a atacar a Cat Noir, pero lo esquiva. Befana persigue a Ladybug hacia lo mas alto de la torre, disparando hacia Ladybug lo esquiva. Subiendo la torre. Befana esquiva fallida) (Befana va disparar a Ladybug, pero no hay municion) Ladybug: ¡Cat Noir, Befana tambien esquiva sus caramelos! ¡Ella no puede tocar! Cat Noir: (Mira a la caja de Befana) La caja. El akuma debe estar ahi. Ladybug: ¡Claro! ¡Lucky Charm! (Aparece la tuba) Cat Noir: No sabia que tocabas la tuba. Ladybug: Ni yo, pero tendre que aprender. (El carbon de Befana dispara hacia el suelo va rodar a Ladybug y Cat Noir, haciendo la tierra debajo de ellos y elos caen en el nivel inferior) Befana: Sois muy traviesos. Voy a tener que quitaros vuestros juguetes. Ladybug: (Usa su vision, la puerta del ascensor, la boca de incendio, y la tuba) Vale. Tu ganas, Befana. (Le guiña el ojo a Cat Noir) Cat Noir: Te menti, lo siento. Tu nieta esta aqui. Ladybug: ¿Nunca es tarde para la verdad? Befana: ¡Me estas mintiendo! Cat Noir: Te llevare con ella. Befana: (A las hadas) Vigilad a la señorita. (Ladybug coge la manguera con su yo-yo) Ladybug: ¡Chicos, voy a tener que castigaros! ---- Escena:En otra parte de la Torre Eiffel. ---- (Cat Noir abre la puerta del armario y Marinette no esta dentro) Befana: ¿Qué significa esto? ¡No esta aqui! Cat Noir: ¿Soy un mentiroso con pulsivo? Befana: (Frustrado, se oye el ascensor. Ve hacia abajo) ¡Ahi estas! ¡Buen intento, pero no escaparas tan facil! (Salta y monta la moto y se rie. Mientras tanto Ladybug y Cat Noir aparece el muro de guarda, mirando abajo) Ladybug: (Ve a Cat Noir mira a Marinette) Tranquilo, Cat Noir. Marinette esta a salvo. ---- Escena:La base de la Torre Eiffel. ---- (Befana baje la motocicleta y preparate para abrir las puertas) Befana: Te estoy esperando, Marinetta. (Encontre las hadas lo han capturado dentro del ascensor) ¿Que? Ladybug: (Lanza el yo-yo para coger la tuba) ¡Cat Noir, la boca de incendio! Cat Noir: Un placer. ¡Cataclysm! (Usa la mano izquierda se abre la tapa de la boca de incendio y pulsa abajo en la boca de incendio con Cataclysm, sale el fontanero del agua) (Befana da la vuelta ruidosa sorpresa en momento ve a Ladybug tapa la tuba debajo del agua, enviando un jet el derecho a Befana, dispara el caramelo y se convierte el carbon. Le afecta el agua, la tuba, y Befana) Befana: ¡Noooo! Ladybug: (Coge la caja y se destruyo) Ya no haras mas daño, pequeño akuma. ¡Yo te libero del mal! (Atrapa el akuma con su yo-yo) ¡Te tengo! (purifica el akuma) Adios, pequeña mariposa. ¡Prodigiosa Ladybug! (lanza la tuba por los aires. Primero vuelve el carbon Befana, Befana vuelva a ser Gina) Ladybug Y Cat Noir: ¡Bien hecho! ---- Escena:Guarida de Lepidóptero. ---- Lepidóptero: Ladybug, Cat Noir, habeis vuelto a escapar de vuestro castigo! ¡No endulzare la verdad, la proxima vez os destruire y capturare vuestros prodigios! (La ventana se cierra) ---- Escena:La fiesta de Marinette. ---- (Nino esta tocando musica y los invitados se hace mucho tiempo. Gina habla en el carrito de los helados) Gina: ¿Y que hay de ti, Andre? Tienes alguien especial con quien comer helado estos dias? André: Bueno, de hecho aun debo encontrarla mejor mezcla de sabores. Marinette: (Abraza a abuela) ¡Abuela! Gina: Hola, cariño, ¿Que has hecho con la camiseta? (Apunta la nueva diseña en el bolso de Marinette) Marinette: Diseño. Empeze despues de tu ultima visita. Gina: Pero que mayor eres, Marinetta. ¿Sabes? No habra mas tio-vivos ni zoos. En tu próximo cumpleaños, te llevaré de viaje. Marinette: ¡Gracias, abuela! Pero… no me importa donde me lleves. Contigo, es siempre inolvidable. (Los amigos cantan "Feliz cumpleaños" as Marinette's parents bring out the cake. Ivan y Kim sube a Marinette sople las velas y se apago, los amigos lo aplaudan) Adrián: (extiende el regalo a Marinette) No has podido abrirlo con todo lo que ha pasado. (Marinette abre la caja y sorprende el amuleto de la pulsera dentro) Adrián: Siempre llevo el amuleto que me diste, y funciona. Asi que... Me tocaba a mi hacerte uno. Marinette: Eres maravilloso... Es... maravilloso, ¡que mono! Uh... El reglo! Digo... el amuleto este! Ehm... el resumen! Gracias. (Los padres de Marinette y Gina observando) (Nino comienza a tocar la musica otra vez los amigos empieza a bailar. Marinette y Tikki en los arboles, Marinette mira la pulsera de Adrián) Marinette: ¿Has visto? Lo hizo, solo para mi con sus manos. Adrián... Tikki: (claramente todavia molsta en cada mañana) Ya, bueno, es un regalo poco raro en mi opinion. Marinette: No mas que el tuyo, Tikki. (Tikki se ofende, pero mira vuelva a Marinette cuando Marinette extiende la kwagatama, ahora el collar) Marinette: Pero ambos son muy importantes para mi. Tikki: ¿Y que hago esta en el regalo? Marinette: (Mete la kwagatama debajo la camisa) Pues claro que si. (Muestra que Adrián se levanta en el arbol, mira el amuleto de Marinette y sonrie) Lo mas importante de un regalo, Tikki, es la persona que te lo da. ---- FIN ---- Categoría:Transcripciones Castellanas